Brock and Temacu
by WitChan
Summary: BrockxTemacu.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a warm day in Johto, a man named Brock is heading out of Goldenrod's mall, holding a $1.99 candy bar on his hand while chewing the piece he bit off. This is his fourth day since returning to Johto. Brock's happy that he's back, though, since he learned that the crime rate in the region was low, especially in Goldenrod City where he's living in a hotel room. A week ago, the crime rates in Sinnoh when back high like it did when Team Galactic, Team Rocket, Hunter J, and other criminals committed serious crimes, hence why Brock left with his Pokemon. And speaking of his Pokemon, they're inside their pokeballs in the hotel room.

He thought about returning to Kanto to see Ash, Pikachu, Misty, his other friends, and his family again, but he decided to go to Johto instead. He haven't seen any familiar faces during his revisit lately, the ones Brock met during his journey here years ago. He also haven't heard from them, even the popular ones.

Then suddenly, a woman accidentally bumped into Brock as she was busy reading a newspaper article about a popular couple getting married. As she and Brock saw each other, both gasped, looking shocked. It's been way long since they last met.

"H-hi there, Brock," Temacu said, folding the newspaper as she moved back a little. Temacu was her name.

"Temacu..." Brock said.

"How's it fucking been, man? I haven't seen you in years," Temacu asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking," Brock replied. "You?"

"Not good," Temacu replied.

"Why?" Brock asked.

"That fucking asshole cheating on me, that's why," Temacu replied.

"You mean the same guy you fall in love with, after helping you return to your senses?" Brock asked, remembering the doctor who helped Temacu returned to normal.

"Yeah, that's him. I hope he fucking dies," Temacu replied.

"Who did he cheatedon you with, Temacu?" Brock asked.

"Some fucking skank whore from Hoenn, and it happened a week ago. I forgot her fucking name, but who gives a shit," Temacu replied.

"I see," Brock said.

Temacu signed. "I've never gotten angry like this before. Seriously, Brock," Temacu said.

"I don't blame you, Temacu. If my love one cheats on me with anyone, I'd go ballistic as shit," Brock said.

"It sucks that this shit happened to me. I mean, I loved that guy since day one, and we promised not to cheat on each other. He lied to me and I'll never forgive him for that," Temacu said.

"It shows that people will eventually betray you, no matter how long they'll wait to do it," Brock said.

"You're right, Brock. Now I can't find anyone else to love. So many men with lovers around Johto," Temacu said.

"I know who loves you, Temacu," Brock said.

"Who?" Temacu asked.

"Me," Brock said, putting the candy bar in his pocket before touching Temacu hands with hers, blushing as Temacu smiled.

"You do?" Temacu asked.

"Of course I do, Temacu," Brock replied.

"Oh, Brock. I love you too," Temacu said. Then, she pressed his lips with hers, meeting his tongue for a french-kiss as she went under his pants to grab his ass, closing her eyes as the people around them got distracted from her actions.

After breaking up his short kiss with Temacu, Brock said, "Whoa, Temacu. We can't do it here."

Opening her eyes as she let go of Brock's ass, she said, "Sorry about that, Brock. I got excited and all."

"It's okay, Temacu. Say, let's go to my place and have a little fun, shall we?" Brock said.

"I like the sound of that, Brock," Temacu said.

Temacu followed Brock to his place as the people around them resuming walking. After a few minutes, Brock arrived at his hotel room with Temacu, closing the door as Temacu began taking the stuff off her. Then, he locked the door as Temacu took care of her shorts and panties, exposing her ass and cunt as Brock began removing his own stuff.

"It's nice to see you getting hard, Brock," Temacu said, looking at Brock's crotch as Brock removed his shirt.

Twenty seconds later, Brock took his underwear off to show his cock and balls to Temacu, seeing Temacu laying on the bed while licking her lips. As Brock joined Temacu, Temacu spread her legs, getting laid on by Brock as Brock guided his cock inside her cunt.

"Yes, baby," Temacu said.

Seconds later, Brock moved his hips, thrusting Temacu's cunt in and out as Temacu started moaning, enjoying the feeling from her cunt as he suddenly moved his hips faster.

"Great start, sweetie..." Temacu said, smiling again as she closed her eyes.

"Thanks..." Brock said.

Today is the day Brock finally got a girlfriend, also getting some cunt from her. He loved every second of them having fun, too. For years, he tried to find love, but failed. However, there are a few girls that loved him, but they never told Brock their feelings.

"You can tell me to stop if you want, Temacu..." Brock said.

"Okay, Brock..." Temacu said.

More thrusts later, the two came, ejaculating the love-fluids out of their private parts as Temacu told Brock to stop. He did, calming down with Temacu as he moved down a little, facing Temacu.

"That was... great..." Temacu said.

"I know..." Brock said.

"Promise not to cheat on me, Brock," Temacu said.

"I won't," Brock said.

After their short conversation, the two kissed.

The End


End file.
